


Fanfiction

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanfiction, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, platonic!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You find out Aziraphale reads fanfiction.





	Fanfiction

You were currently moping across the couch in Aziraphale’s bookshop. Your face was smooshed into the cushions and one of your arms was dangling over the edge. The wooden floors just managed to grace your fingertips.

“[Y/N], whatever is wrong?” Aziraphale sighed and placed a stack of books. He looked at your body with a pinch of pity and the rest was amusement.

“Iwashthrel,” sounded from your body.

“Sorry? I couldn’t quite catch that. You’ll have to not speak into the cushions.”

You turned your head to the side and grumbled, “I said, “I wish they were real.””

“Who was real?”

“The characters in this book I’m reading. They’re so cool. I wish I could meet them and maybe be their friend or something,” you sighed. Your arms pushed your body up so you were sitting like a somewhat civilized person.

“Ah yes, I have been there many times,” Aziraphale nodded with sympathy.

“Oh yeah? How’d you get over it?” you asked and rolled your head over to face the angel. A sly smirk formed on your face. “Don’t tell me, fanfiction?”

Aziraphale cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie. A faint glow painted his cheeks. “Perhaps.”

An eyebrow lifted itself on your face. You scrunched your nose in confusion. “But you don’t have a computer or smartphone, where do you get your fanfiction from?”

“Oh, I have my sources,” Aziraphale said while intentionally being vague.

“I bet Crowley supplies your need,” you snickered. The blush on Aziraphale’s face only deepened. “Oh my God! He does! He totally does! I can only imagine him walking in with a giant stack of papers of fanfiction he printed off!” You snorted and tried to keep your laughter down. You weren’t done. “And holy shit! I bet he picks some of the raunchiest fanfictions!”

Full-on laughs were starting to shake through your body. Aziraphale simply hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment. His reactions only sent you into a bigger giggle fit.

The bell to the shop dinged. Crowley walked in with a stack of papers. Aziraphale took one look at him and cried a shriek of embarrassment.

“What the Hell is going on?”


End file.
